


love way

by 98line



Series: love and live [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: For some weird reason, everyone in Lee Juyeon's circle of friends starts referring to the guy Juyeon's been crushing on for months asbabe, which is undeniably weird. Sure, Juyeon would love to be the guy calling him babe, but hey, he didn’t make a move soon enough and now karma is here to bite him in the ass. Guess he'll just have to cope with the fact that Kevin Moon has ten boyfriends and none of them are him.





	love way

**Author's Note:**

> So. I'm late, yes, but when aren't I? Well, it's been a while since I posted something for JuKev and this is just very silly, it's just my two chaotic gays falling for each other and not realizing. I shouldn't be posting this right now, by the way, because I have a final in like, half an hour, and I feel so far from ready but hey, let's go and get this bread!
> 
> Happy birthday, Juyeon, hope you had a blast and stuffed your face with cake. For everyone whose birthday wasn't today or yesterday, I also hope you're having a blast and stuffing your face with cake, because what's better than cake? Nothing. There's nothing better than cake. Happy reading WOOOOOOOO ♡

The very first two things you should know about Lee Juyeon, besides his name, is that he’s a journalism major, and as a journalism major, he is naturally inclined to being very curious and asking way too many questions. He writes a lot too; he writes a lot of notes on random things he wants to remember of looking further into when he gets home, besides all the creative writing and freelance articles. Juyeon takes pictures of everything he finds minimally interesting, despite not being able to take good pictures of himself. 

Juyeon is a pretty average guy, single, in his early twenties, living with three roommates in one tiny apartment and just trying to get by. He has two cats, Hello and Kitty (yes, the names are horrible, but he was 11 when he adopted them and now it’s too late to go back and start calling them something else), one goldfish he’s co-parenting with Changmin (Badtz-Maru) and one blue betta fish (Jinsoul) that Chanhee bought once when he was drunk. 

Besides this weird urge he has to name all the pets in the house after Sanrio characters (with the exception of Jinsoul, who got its name after a girlgroup member of the same name), Juyeon is pretty... normal. There isn’t anything particularly weird about him or his personality that make him so out of the ordinary.

Well, and what is exactly the point of writing a story about someone who isn’t even out of the ordinary, you might ask?

It starts when he first listens to someone in his circle of friends — Lee Jaehyun, friendly senior that Juyeon knows through one of his close friends, Changmin — call the guy he’s been crushing on for months ‘babe’. Sure, it isn’t much of a big deal if they’re dating. That’s perfectly normal; people start dating all the time. And if that’s really the case, then Juyeon is happy for them. Of course, there’s this tiny tingle of jealousy at the back of his mind that comes with seeing the guy he likes supposedly dating someone that isn’t him. Sure, Juyeon would fucking love to be the guy calling him babe, but hey, he didn’t make a move soon enough and now karma is here to bite him in the ass. 

“Babe! You’re here!” Jaehyun exclaims excitedly when Kevin finally arrives, three and a half hours late, to their little gathering at Younghoon’s apartment. They don’t kiss or hug or do virtually anything that couples do, they just high five each other as Kevin makes his way to the kitchen and drops a huge amount of booze on the countertop. Jaehyun asks him if Kevin needs help, still referring to him as babe, and Kevin shakes his head in denial. It’s a very cold and distant interact that shouldn’t even be called an interaction to begin with, it’s a minimal dialogue, not even a conversation, but Juyeon doesn’t pay it much mind, still digesting the heartbreak he’s supposedly going through. Kevin has a boyfriend, that's it, time to move on now.

But then it happens again. 

“Babe! Come here, sit next to me!” Changmin says, greeting Kevin, who’s standing awkwardly behind a waitress and her tray full of plates and empty cups as he tries to make his way to their table. It’s a 98 liner guys night, like they do every once a month, to catch up, eat junk food and get wasted at some party later the same evening. For some miracle, all of the guys in their circle of friends are there, even the busy ones like Hyunggu and Minho, Wooseok, who he hasn’t seen in months, and Jungwoo, who ditched them for some older boyfriend months ago. Everyone is there, so of course Kevin would be too. Changmin, Chanhee and Juyeon are squished on one corner of the table, and there is no physical space for another person to sit there, but well, Changmin doesn’t seem to mind, making space for Kevin to sit in between him and Juyeon. 

When Juyeon didn’t think he could get possibly any more flustered, with his knees touching Kevin’s at all times underneath the table and their knuckles brushing whenever one of them makes the move to grab their chopsticks or move the thin strips of meat on the grill and just laughing awkwardly at the times their hands meet. Changmin proves him wrong by pressing a kiss to Kevin’s cheek, sending him a disgustingly in love look to him, with heart eyes and batting his eyelashes at him and everything. Juyeon puffs his cheeks and shuts his mouth. 

“Babe, be careful!” Changmin laughs, holding Kevin’s arm, after Kevin almost knocks down his cup of soju. “You’re so clumsy.”

Ji Changmin, his very own best friend, calls his crush ‘babe’, and for some weird reason, it keeps on happening again and again, but with different people within their circle of mutual friends. 

It just keeps happening so many times and time after time, Juyeon can’t believe this is some sort of coincidence.

“Babe, is our appointment still up?” Kim Sunwoo asks when he runs into Kevin outside the communications building. Not that Juyeon is stalking him or whatever, he just happened to witness their little encounter from the room he was in while he was supposed to be writing an article on the influence of pop music in internet culture. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop their conversation, but he’s sitting right besides the window, which is open, and they aren’t exactly discrete or quiet either. Sunwoo is this random kid fresh out of high school that just got into their university, majoring in music, who somehow knows Kevin and calls him babe as well. What is it with random people and calling Kevin babe? Juyeon doesn’t find the connection or the association, because he knows for sure Kevin and Sunwoo aren’t that much of close friends. He’s missing something, but what? “Sweet! You’re the best, thank you!”

Even Chanhee, his roommatemate, calls Kevin babe on the regular. He even picked Chanhee’s phone for him once while Kevin was calling and Chanhee was busy puking his guts out in the toilet. Kevin’s contact on Chanhee’s phone? Babe. Kevin was either high or tipsy or both, Juyeon could tell by his high pitched voice and by how long it took him to realize the person on the phone with him was Juyeon and not Chanhee. He giggled and hung up the phone after wishing Juyeon sweet dreams and that he hoped Juyeon would dream of angels (subtle way of talking about himself, Juyeon found out later), which is a weird thing to say, but Juyeon doesn’t judge. Drunk people have their own weird ways to show affection.

“Why do you call Kevin Moon babe?” Juyeon asks the next morning, when Chanhee is somewhat sober. Changmin is asleep on the couch while Yuto is making them breakfast, eggs sizzling on the hot frying pan with leftover rice and a bowl of seaweed soup Juyeon brought from his mother. Chanhee laughs at him but stops quickly as a headache starts to kick in every time he does as little as move.

“Why wouldn’t I? He is a babe, after all.” Chanhee responds. Which wasn’t very helpful, but well, he isn’t wrong. Babe is the way Chanhee uses to describe boys he thinks are good looking and fall under the category ‘would love to top and would love have them top me’, and it’s his very own way to thirst over straight boys when around their straight friends. Kind of… gay slang amongst their group of friends, like an inside joke with the fellow 98 liners. Sure, Kevin is all of those things, but Juyeon feels weird talking about him like that.

It happens with Jacob when they’re in the middle of Juyeon’s English lesson; English was a mandatory subject for his course, and despite his good grades on the first semester (the only one he actually had English lessons), he’d like to keep studying and improve. Kevin came by to drop off the food Jacob had ordered and ended up staying with them for the following two hours, ruining their study session.

“Hey, babe. Thanks for the food. Do you wanna sit down and eat with us?” Jacob invites. Kevin just drops himself on the chair next to Juyeon and sighs. “Long day?”

“You have no idea.” He grunts. “My wrist hurts so much. I almost broke my thumb while sculpting today, and I have a paper on criminal psychology to hand in tomorrow which I didn’t even start. Remind me again why I’m double majoring?”

“Because you’re great at both psychology and fine arts and this was just one bad day. You made it through three years. Right now, you just need to relax and some good food, so eat up, babe. I’ll make you some tea.”

It happens with Sangyeon, one of their older friends that graduated the previous year on one particular night that Kevin is out for dinner with Juyeon, his roommates and they end up stumbling across Sangyeon on their way out of the restaurant. Haknyeon, from veterinary and Sangyeon’s current boyfriend, also called Kevin babe when they bid goodbye that same night. Hyunjun from the dance department, and even Eric from English, who used to have a major crush on Juyeon, calls Kevin babe. 

So far, he’s counted at least ten different people who call Kevin Moon ‘babe’ on a regular basis, and at this point that he’s seen every single one of his friends calls his crush by a petname, he doesn’t know what to think anymore. 

Is he dating all ten of them?, is the first question that pops up on his mind, but that wouldn’t be possible. Changmin is his best friend, for fuck’s sake, he would’ve said something about pursuing the guy Juyeon has been pining over for months. So that hypothesis is out. There is no possible way he’s dating all ten of them because he can exclude Changmin from that hypothesis for sure, but still, dating nine people at the same time? Sure, he’s read articles on polyamory before and the idea of having two, even three, boyfriends sounds pretty darn awesome, and if Kevin indeed has nine boyfriends, he wants to know all about it. Literally, how does that even work? Do they take turns taking Kevin out on dates? How do they kiss, if they kiss at all? Smashing ten mouths together probably isn’t a viable idea. He has so many questions.

So he does what any good journalism major would do if they ever found themselves in a similar situation — starts gathering all the information he knows and pinpoints whatever he’s missing. Kevin Moon, transfer student from Vancouver, double major in fine arts and psychology, is dating. That’s a strong guess, because he’s never heard anyone say otherwise, but at the same time, he doesn’t have any real confirmation that he is indeed dating, so that is something he needs to check out later. And if he is dating, who’s the lucky guy, or girl, or both?

He sighs, sinking into the library chair as he buries his face in his hands. Juyeon shouldn’t be taking this so seriously. Who cares if Kevin Moon has one, two or ten boyfriends? He certainly doesn’t. 

Someone pulls the chair in front of him, and Juyeon expects them to sit right away, because that’s what people do in libraries, right? Sit down and study, or at least, pretend they do. Well, obviously not this stranger, who scoots down and tries to take a peek of his face beneath his hands, curiously staring at him, which is great. Absolutely great, now he can’t even have mental breakdowns over useless things in public now without strangers trying to clown him. “Hey, Juyeon, right? Are you okay?”

Oh, dear fucking God, it’s Kevin Moon. 

“Yes.” Juyeon blurts out, and he realizes what he said doesn’t make any sense on its own, so he quickly adds, “For both. I’m Juyeon and I’m doing just fine, it’s just this assignment that’s frying my brain cells. Thanks, though.”

“Oh, okay. Just wanted to check you were doing okay, haha.” Kevin says, so awkward that it almost hurts, before he finally takes the seat in front of Juyeon and starts unpacking his bag. Juyeon can’t help but notice the giant cup of coffee Kevin has in his hands. The fact that is 11 in the morning and that cup is already empty makes him a little bit apprehensive. How much coffee does one need to survive two majors? A lot, but certainly not this much. “I’m Kevin, by the way.”

“I know.” Juyeon replies flatly, staring down at his notes and realizing that he forgot to put the Kevin Moon investigation notes away. He just smiles awkwardly, praying to every god he knows for Kevin not to look down at the table before he manages to shove them in his bag discretely. Shit. He just looked down, so Juyeon tries to keep himself together and puts his hands on top as naturally as he can, pulling them towards him. He needs to say something to distract him, so he just goes on blabbering. “That sounded weird, sorry. We have a couple of friends in common. Changmin, Chanhee, Jacob too? I’m not sure if you know Younghoon.”

“Oh, Younghoon, yeah. I do quite know him.” Kevin says, doing a weird thing with his mouth, and it sounds very... bitter, for some reason. “But yes. Changmin, Chanhee… they’re great, love them. And Jacob, well, I walked in on him and his boyfriend having sex in our living room the other day and things have been very awkward ever since. Like, I used to fall asleep on that damn couch all the time and now God knows what else they’ve done when I’m not around. I bet they probably banged in every corner of our apartment when I was in Canada for the holidays. And you probably didn’t want to know that, sorry. TMI.” 

“Jacob has a boyfriend?” It’s all Juyeon manages to say, still shocked by the amount of unnecessary information Kevin just told him in the span of a millisecond based on the fact that they have a few friends in common. Jacob has a boyfriend. Who, since when and how didn’t he notice? Juyeon considered them friends. He should’ve noticed. “Wow, I had no clue. I thought Jacob was single.”

“Yeah. Kind of. I don’t know if it’s official or anything, but he’s been going out with Jaehyun for a few months now. It’s a weird match but they’re cute, I guess. Except when they’re having loud sex when I need to sleep, then they’re burdensome as fuck. You’re lucky to have Chanhee and Changmin as roommates ‘cause they’re nice and don’t, you know, fuck around all the time. Literally.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t say lucky. We just happen to get along. Being friends is a bonus.” Juyeon points out. Yeah, he’s best friends with Chanhee and Changmin, but that really is just a bonus. Living with friends can be complicated, after all, he has to see them every single day, even after they argue, and that is sometimes tiring. Juyeon loves them regardless, but there are times that he really wishes he could just tell Chanhee to go suck a dick or something and leave him alone. “Well, if you ever need a place to crash, Yuto is leaving by the end of the semester and we’ll have an extra bed real soon.”

“Yuto lives with you too? Damn, man, you’re lucky, you got the cutest guys in campus living under the same roof as you.” Kevin says, daydreaming as he clicks his pen several times as he flips through his notebook. Juyeon stays quiet, trying to process what he just said. He doesn’t get it. Does cutest guys in campus under the same roof include him, or is it cutest guys in campus and Juyeon, who happens to live with them too? That was… weird. Seeing his crush thirst over his roommates is definitely new. “Oh, my, that was. TMI. Again. You really didn’t need to know that. Just Kevin and his big mouth with no goddamn filter, please don’t mind me.” 

Juyeon is still at loss for words. The librarian gives them a dirty look, placing his finger on top of his mouth and shushing their conversation. Kevin gives him an awkward smile and apologizes. 

“Is this the assignment you mentioned?” Kevin mouths, pointing at the piled of crumpled sheets in front of Juyeon’s laptop.

“What assignment?”

“The one you said was frying your brain cells? I can help you out if you want.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay, I just emailed my professor.” Juyeon lies through his teeth, successfully shoving the papers in his bag and out of Kevin’s sight. “I’ll meet him tomorrow to discuss it. Thanks, though, that’s very nice of you.”

“Yeah, of course.” Kevin laughs it off, running his fingers through his hair and oh, that is hot on so many levels Juyeon suddenly doesn’t know how to breathe. He is just standing there doing absolutely nothing and Juyeon still thinks he’s the most beautiful human being he’s ever laid his eyes on. He’s completely done for. “That makes more sense than me helping you with an assignment I probably wouldn’t know what to do either.”

“No, no, that’s so sweet and nice! Thank you, Kevin.” Juyeon insists. This is the first time they’re talking for longer than a ‘hi, how are you?, I’m fine, thank you, enjoy the party!, see you around’ and Juyeon doesn’t want the conversation to end just now. “Really, it’s fine. I appreciate the offer, though. Maybe next semester? I think we’ll be having digital photography together.”

“Oh my, are the schedules for next semesters out already? I haven’t checked mine yet, I should probably do that.” Kevin says, surprised, opening his laptop and squinting to check his inbox, getting too dangerously close to the screen. Does he wear glasses? Juyeon has never noticed the squinting before. For someone who wants to pursue a career in investigative journalism, he really does suck at investigating. How did he not realize Kevin wears glasses in all this time he’s been pining over him? “Also, I’ve been meaning to ask… do you wanna grab lunch after this?”

“Lunch? Like, the two of us?”

“Unless you wanna invite anyone else, then yeah. Just us.” Kevin puts it simply, tilting his head in confusion. He clicks his pen a few more times, staring down at the keyboard awkwardly. He fake coughs, clearing his throat, and shoots, “Do you wanna get going? I know this very nice place nearby, but it gets crowded during lunch time, so we should get going soon. If you want, that is.”

Juyeon checks his pockets for change. He has some small coins, a few scrunched bills of small amounts and his card. “Is that restaurant too expensive? I’m lowkey broke.”

“Oh, Juyeon, you’re my guest.” Kevin says with a laugh, playing with his hair again. Oh? Oh. He’s flirting. The hair, the laughing, the pen… He’s definitely flirting. Juyeon blushes when the realization hits him and looks away from Kevin’s inquiring gaze. Kevin Moon, the Kevin Moon, is flirting with him, which is something he’s been dreaming about for months, and now that it comes to it, Juyeon wants to run away and hide in embarrassment. They’re in a library. That’s one of the least romantic places Juyeon can think of to make a move on someone, but hey? Kevin just asked him out on a date and he’s so close to losing his cool. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Juyeon feels oddly self-conscious, scratching his head uncomfortably. He’s wearing his pajama pants with an oversized hoodie on top and flip flops; that’s not exactly date appropriate attire, and to top it off, his crush, the guy he’s been swooning over for months, is flirting with him. Juyeon is screwed. 

He feels his phone ringing in his pocket and when he checks it, it’s Changmin. Changmin is more of a texting kind of guy, he never really calls anyone unless it’s extremely urgent, which gets Juyeon a little concerned. Oh, boy, what now?

“Sorry, it’s Changmin, I gotta take this.” He mouths, grabbing his things and shoving them inside his backpack and running out the library before the librarian kicks him out for good for all the talking with Kevin.

Saved by the bell. Quite literally.

“Changmin. Hi. What’s up?” Juyeon says, out of breath. 

“Hi. Are you at campus right now? I could really use some red velvet cake right now. You know, from that bakery right behind the science building? The one that I love?”

“Did you really call me because of cake?” Juyeon has to laugh. He ditched Kevin over Changmin’s sweet tooth. Unbelievable. “Changmin, I thought this was serious.”

“Yeah?” He says, voice muffled. “Wait, am I too early? Are you with Kevin right now?” 

“Not anymore, I’m outside the library talking to you.” Juyeon sighs. “I can’t pick up the phone inside, you do know that.”

“Oh my God, I’m so stupid. Let me fix this for you, just hang there for two seconds, I just need to-” Changmin interjects, as if he’s running out of breath. He mutters something inaudible to who Juyeon presumes it’s Chanhee, fumbling with something on his side of the line, and comes back a minute after. “Okay. Fixed it! You’re off to your date now. Sorry for disturbing you, please bring me dessert from wherever it is that you guys are eating when you come back home, bye!”

“No, no, wait, don’t hang up yet. How do you know this is a date?” Juyeon asks, unaware that Changmin had already hung up. “Doesn’t Kevin have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Some voice behind him says, and oh, it’s Kevin, looking at him curiously when he finds Juyeon sitting down in the middle of the corridor. He slides down the wall, settling on the floor besides Juyeon. “Hey. Sorry I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me.” Juyeon assures. “Changmin wanted cake. I thought our apartment was on fire or something.”

“He called you because of cake?” Kevin laughs openly and Juyeon laughs with him. “Oh, man, that was terrible timing. I told him yesterday I was making the move on you today and yet he calls you to ask you to get him cake right before we go on our date. What a best friend he is.”

“So this is what it is?” Juyeon scoffs, trying to break the ice and failing miserably at it. “You making a move on me?”

“I mean, yeah. Did it work?” And Kevin laughs too.

This is good. Smiling is good. “You can bet it did. I thought it was just…unexpected. I didn’t know you even knew who I was.”

“You know, for someone who wants to work with investigative journalism, you’re bad at investigating.” Kevin puts lightly, no tease or bite to his voice. He shoots an apologetic look to the confused people passing by them sitting down in the middle of the corridor, sitting up against the wall. “I’ve been crushing on you for months, Juyeon, but you were so, I don’t know, clueless, I had to make a move before you began to believe I actually have ten boyfriends. Which I don’t, by the way. I’m single. 100% single. I don’t believe there’s anyone out there that’s more single than I am.”

Juyeon nods in silence, feeling defeated. He’s so fucking stupid. There’s no gentle or nice way of putting it; Juyeon is a fucking idiot for not realizing it before. He pulled out an entire investigation about the possibility of Kevin having ten boyfriends when Kevin was single and crushing on him all of this time. “I feel so stupid now.” 

“Well, if it helps, I feel stupid as well. For not doing anything about this,” Kevin says, gesturing with his hands, pointing to his chest and then to Juyeon’s, “before. Really. We’re two idiots. This would’ve been so much easier if we only talked to each other, but noooo, let’s be chaotic gays and pin over each other hoping someone will make the move someday.”

“Chaotic gays? More like disaster gays. I can’t believe it took us this long to realize.” Juyeon laughs, relaxing his shoulders. He looks at Kevin, just to admire his face like he usually does, but Kevin is already looking at him when he does that. He lets a flustered giggle escape before shooting the question, “What do we now?” 

Kevin stands up and offers Juyeon a hand. “Well, we should go and make up for all the time we wasted hopelessly pining over each other. Let’s start the normal way. Go on dates. Do cringey couple stuff. Hold hands. You know the drill.” 

Juyeon’s heart does this little pathetic flip and his stomach flutters with butterflies as Kevin slides his arm around his waist, scooting closer. From what he knows, Kevin isn’t one to initiate skinship, but right here and right now in this cold and overly air-conditioned building, Juyeon is glad he did, sliding his arm around Kevin’s shoulders. 

Kevin starts blabbering about the restaurant he mentioned before, because he’s been planning everything for weeks in advance and picked that restaurant because of this couple of friends that started dating in that same restaurant, completely unaware that Juyeon had already fallen for him and that he didn’t need no fancy restaurant to impress him. They end up settling for a small café in the same neighborhood, the one where Chanhee works, much to their luck. Chanhee bombards them with questions while pretending to take their order, but luckily Younghoon comes to their rescue and cuts the interrogation short by dragging Chanhee away.

Now that it’s just him and Kevin, sitting and chatting over good food and dessert through a sunny Tuesday afternoon, Juyeon feels his heart full of warmth and he’s just beaming. He has no idea of what this is, or what it means to be officially going out with Kevin, but whatever it is that it’s starting to grow in both of their hearts, this is good. Juyeon has a good feeling about this. About them, too.

(“Now, if you don't mind me asking… why does everyone call you babe?” 

“Do you really wanna know? It’s embarrassing.” Kevin laughs in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his cup. “Do you know how Chanhee calls boys he thinks are cute babe?”

Juyeon blinks in confusion. “Yeah?”

“Oh my God, this is so embarrassing, but one time we were scrolling through Instagram and we saw these really good looking guys from Canada, so I said they were Canadian babes… and Chanhee is Chanhee, he tried calling me Canadian babe but it was too long so it became, well, you guessed it, babe.” Kevin says, cheeks flushing red, looking down at Juyeon's hands. “Everyone who was there that night started calling me babe, and it just got out of control. Even people who I don’t know started calling me babe. It’s nothing serious, it’s just an embarrassing inside joke and our friends are a bunch of fucking 11 year olds.”

“So this whole babe thing started because you were thirsting over someone? Wow, Kevin. Just… wow.” Juyeon laughs in disbelief. Kevin turns away, flustered. “Where was I when that happened? Can’t believe I missed this iconic moment in Kevin Moon history.”

“Honestly? I would lose my shit if you called me babe. I would legit lose my shit. Please don’t do that yet, my heart isn’t ready. I can’t handle it.”

“Handle what?”

“Juyeon-ah…” Kevin whines. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?”

“I’m going to throw myself out this window, Juyeon, I mean it. You’re so fucking mean.” Kevin groans cutely. Juyeon’s heart starts tap dancing inside his chest after seeing Kevin pout. Kevin’s ears are bright red now. “Don’t call me babe. Please. Call me Kev.”

“Okay. Kev it is.” He agrees, much to Kevin’s relief. He relaxes. “But listen, you’ll let me call you babe someday, won't you?”

“Hmm, maybe. We’ll see. But you’ll have to work for that. I’m not an easy guy, you know? You’ll have to earn it.”

“I can do that.”)

**Author's Note:**

> ...and that was it, woooooo! Hi. Well, not really hi, more like bye, but hey, thank you so much for reading! Please leave your girl some feedback in the comments or on her [social](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) [media](https://curiouscat.me/001115). Thank you for sticking til the end of my lengthy notes and I hope to see you soon! ♡


End file.
